100 jours en enfer
by AxelleAsensio
Summary: Ceci c'est une histoire inspiré d'un livre en version Transformers Sideswipe, placé dans un orphelinat sordide à la mort de sa mère, ne tarde pas à tomber dans la délinquance. Il est alors recruté par le NEST et va suivre un éprouvant programme d'entrainement avant de se voir confier sa première mission d'agent secret. Sera-t-il capable de résister 100 jours ? 100 jours en enfer...
1. Chapter 1

_**100 jours en enfer**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 :**_

Sideswipe détestait les cours de chimie. Avant d'entrer au collège, il s'imaginait que cette discipline consistait à manier des tubes à essai afin de provoquer des jets de gaz et des gerbes d'étincelles. En réalité, il passait chaque leçon, assis sur un tabouret, à recopier les formules que Miss Windblade gribouillait sur le tableau noir, quarante ans après l'invention de la photocopieuse. C'était l'avant-dernier cours de la journée. Dehors, la pluie tombait et le jour commençait à décliner, Sunstreaker sommolait. Le Laboratoire était surchauffé, et il avait passé une grande partie de la nuit précédente à jouer à Grand Theft Auto. Strongarm était assise à ses côtés. Les professeurs adoraient son caractère volontaire, son uniforme impeccable et ses ongles vernis. Elle prenait ses notes avec trois stylos de couleurs différentes et couvrait ses cahiers pour les garder en bon état. Mais dès qu'ils avaient le dos tournés, elle se comportait comme une peau de vache. Sideswipe la haïssait. Elle ne cessait de se moquer ouvertement de l'aspect physique de sa mère.

Les élèves : La mère de Sideswipe est si grosse qu'elle doit beurrer les bords de sa baignoire pour ne pas rester coincée.

Les filles de sa bande éclatèrent de rire, comme a leur habitude.

A la vérité, la mère de Sideswipe était énorme. Elle commandait ses vêtements dans un catalogue de vente à distance réservé aux personnes souffrant d'obésité. Faire les courses en sa compagnie était un véritable cauchemar. Les gens la montraient du doigt, ou la dévisageaient avec insistance. Les enfants imitaient sa démarche maladroite. Sideswipe l'aimait, mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour trouver un moyen de ne pas se montrer en sa compagnie.

Strongarm : Hier, j'ai fait un footing de huit kilomètres, dit Strongarm. Deux fois le tour de la mère de Sideswipe.

Ce dernier leva sa tête de son cahier d'exercices et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la jeune fille.

Sunstreaker : Cette vanne est à crever de rire, Strongarm. Encore plus drôle que les trois premières fois où tu nous l'a servie.

Sideswipe était l'un des élèves les plus bagarreurs du collège. Si un garçon s'était permis de dire quoi que ce soit sur sa mère, il lui aurait flanqué une dérouillée mémorable. Mais comment devait-il réagir devant une filles ? Il prit la décision de s'asseoir aussi loin que possible de cette vipère dès le cours suivant.

Strongarm : Essaie de te mettre à notre place, Sideswipe. Ta mère est un monstre.

Sideswipe était à bout de nerfs. Il se dressa d'un bond, si brutalement qu'il renversa son tabouret.

Sideswipe : C'est quoi ton problème Strongarm ? cria-t-il.

Un silence pesant régnait dans le laboratoire. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

Strongarm : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sideswipe ? demanda Strongarm, tout sourire. Tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour ?

Windblade : Monsieur Sideswipe, veuillez vous rasseoir et vous remettre au travail immédiatement, ordonna Miss Windblade.

Sideswipe : Si tu ajoutes quoi ce soit, Strongarm, je te….

Sideswipe n'avait jamais brillé par sa repartie.

Sideswipe : … je te jure que je …

Un gloussement stupide jaillit de la gorge de la jeune fille

Strongarm : Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, Sideswipe ? Rentrer à la maison pour faire un gros câlin à maman baleine ?

Sideswipe voulait voir ce sourire stupide disparaître du visage de Strongarm. Il la saisit par le col, la souleva de son tabouret, la plaqua face contre le mur puis la fit pivoter pour lui dire droit dans les yeux ce qu'il pensait de son attitude. Alors, il se figea. Un flot de sang ruisselait sur le visage de la jeune fille, jaillissant d'une longue coupure à la joue. Puis il aperçut le clou rouillé qui dépassait du mur. Terrorisé, il fit un pas en arrière. Strongarm porta une main à sa joue, puis se mit à hurler à pleins poumons.

Windblade : Sideswipe ! s'exclama Miss Windblade. Cette fois, tu as été trop loin !

Les élèves présents dans la salle murmurèrent. Sideswipe n'était pas de courage d'affronter l'acte qu'il venait de commettre. Personne ne croirait qu'il s'agissait d'un accident. Il se précipita vers la porte

Miss Windblade le retint par le bras.

Windblade : Eh, où vas-tu comme ça ?

Sideswipe : Poussez-vous ! cria Sideswipe en lui administrant un violent coup d'épaule.

Stupéfaite et choquée, la femme chancela vers l'arrière en battant vainement des bras. Sideswipe détala dans le couloir. Les grilles du collège étaient closes. Il les franchit d'un bon et quitta l'établissement par le parking des professeurs.

Il marchait sous la bruine comme un automate. Sa colère avait peu à peu cédé la place à l'anxiété. Jamais il ne s'était fourré dans une situation aussi dramatique. Son douxième anniversaire approchait, et il se demandait s'il vivrait assez longtemps pour le célébrer. Il allait être exclu du collège, car ce qu'il avait commis était impardonnable. En outre, il était certain que sa mère allait l'étrangler. Lorsqu'il atteignait le petit parc de jeux situé près de chez lui, il sentit la nausée et gagner. Il consulta sa montre. Il était trop tôt pour rentrer à la maison sans risque d'éveiller les soupçons. Il n'avait pas un sou en poche pour s'offrir un coca à l'épicerie du coin. Il n'avait d'autre solution que de se réfugier dans le par cet se mettre à l'abri sous le tunnel en béton. Celui-ci était plus étroit que dans ses souvenirs. Les parois étaient recouvertes de tags, et il exhalait une révoltante odeur d'urine canine. Sideswipe s'en moquait. Il avait le sentiment de mériter ce séjour dans une cachette glacée et malodorante. Il frotta ses mains pour les réchauffer. Alors, des images du passé lui revinrent en mémoire. Il revit le visage de sa mère, mince, éclairé d'un sourire, apparaissant à l'extrémité du tunnel. _Je vais te manger, Sideswipe,_ grondait-elle. Les mots résonnaient sous la voûte de béton. C'était chouette.

Sideswipe : Je ne suis qu'un pauvre minable, murmura Sideswipe.

Ses paroles résonnèrent en écho. Il remonta la fermeture Eclair de son blouson et y enfouit son visage. Une heure plus tard, Sideswipe parvint à la conclusion que deux possibiltés s'offraient à lui, il devait se résoudre à croupir dans ce tunnel jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ou rentrer à la maison pour affronter la fureur de sa mère.

Dans le vestibule, il jeta un œil au téléphone sur la tablette. A l'évidence, le directeur de l'école s'était acharné à joindre sa mère. Sideswipe se félicita qu'il n'y soit pas parvenu, mais il se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas décroché. Puis il remarqua la veste de l'oncle Sentinel suspendue au porte manteau.

Ce type avait surgit dans sa vie alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. C'était un véritable boulet qui fumait, buvait et ne quittait la maison que pour piccoler au pub. Il avait eu un job, une fois, mais s'était fait virer au bout de deux semaines.

Si Sideswipe avait toujours su que Sentinel était un bon à rien, sa mère avait mis du temps à en prendre conscience et à se résoudre à le mettre à la porte. Hélas, il avait eu le temps de l'épouser et de lui faire un enfant. Pour quelque raison étrange, elle conservait de l'affection pour lui et n'avait jamais demandé le divorce. Sentinel se pointait une fois par semaine, sous prétexte de voir sa fille Cyberwarp. En réalité, il faisait son apparition lorsqu'elle se trouvait à l'école, dans le seul but de soutirer quelques billets. Sa mère, Elita One était affalée sur le sofa du salon. Ses pieds étaient posés sur un tabouret. Elle portait un bandage à la cheville gauche. Sentinel, lui était avachi dans un saillant de ses chaussettes trouées. Ils étaient tous deux ivres morts

Sideswipe : Maman, tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit de boire, avec ton traitement, protesta Sideswipe, oubliant aussitôt tous ses problèmes.

Sentinel se redressa péniblement en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Sentinel : Salut, mon petit, dit-il en exhilant ses dents déchaussées. Papa est de retour à la maison

Sideswipe et Sentinel se jaugèrent en silence.

Sideswipe : Tu n'es pas mon père.

Sentinel : Exacte, fiston. Ton père a pris ses cliques et ses claques le jour où il a aperçut ta sale petite face de rat.

Sideswipe hésita à évoquer devant son beau-père l'incident qui s'était produit au collège, mais sa faute était un poids trop lourd à porter.

Sideswipe : Maman, il m'est arrivé un truc au bahut. C'était un accident

Sentinel : Tu as encore mouillé ton pantalon ? ricana Sentinel.

Sideswipe resta sourd à cette provocation.

Elita One : Ecoute, mon chéri, dit Elita One d'une voix pâteuse, va chercher ta sœur à l'école. J'ai bu quelques verres de trop et je ne devrais pas conduire dans cet état.

Sideswipe : Maman, c'est vraiment sérieux. Il faut qu'on en parle.

Elita One : Fait ce que je te demande, Sideswipe. J'ai une migraine abominable

Sideswipe : Cyberwarp est assez grande pour rentrer toute seule.

Sentinel : Obéis, pour une fois ! aboya Sentinel. Elita One, si tu veux mon avis, ce petit con a besoin d'un bon coup de pied où je pense.

Sideswipe : Maman, il t'a piqué combien, aujourd'hui ? demanda Sideswipe d'un ton acide.

Elita One secoua une main devant son visage. Elle détestait ces disputes incessantes.

Elita One : bon sang, est ce que vous ne pouvez pas passer cinq minutes dans la même pièce sans vous faire la guerre ? Sideswipe va voir dans mon porte-monnaie. Achetez-vous quelque chose pour diner en rentrant. Je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner, ce soir.

Sideswipe : Mais…

Sentinel : débarrasse-nous le plancher avant que je perde patience, gronda Sentinel.

Sideswipe était impatient d'être de taille à flanquer une raclée à son beau-père et de débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute sa mère de ce parasite. Il se retira dans la cuisine et inspecta le contenu du porte-monnaie. Un billet de dix livres aurait largement fait l'affaire, mais il en prit quatre. Sentinel avait la désagréable habitude de dérober tout l'argent qui passait à sa portée, et il savait qu'il ne serait pas soupçonné. Il fourra les quarantes livres dans une poche arrière de son pantalon. Elita One ne se faisait aucune illusion sur les espèces qu'elle laissait trainer. Elle gardait ses économies dans un coffre, à l'étage.


	2. Chapter 2

_**100 Jours en enfer**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 :**_

La plupart des enfants se contentent d'une seule console de jeux. Sideswipe, lui possédait toute les machines disponibles sur le marché, tous les jeux et tous les accessoires imaginables. Un PC, un lecteur MP3, un Nokia, une télé 16/9 et un graveur de DVD. Il n'en prenait aucun soin. Lorsqu'un appareil rendait l'âme, il s'en procurait un autre, tout simplement. Huit paires de Nike. Un skateboard dernier cri. Un vélo à six cents livres. Des centaines de jouets sophistiqués. Quand sa chambre était en désordre, c'était comme si une bombe venait d'exploser dans un magasin _Toys'R'Us_. Si Sideswipe possédait tout cela, c'est parce que Elita One vivait d'escroqueries. Depuis son salon, tout en se gavant de pizzas devant les séries télé de l'après-midi, elle dirigeait un réseau de voleurs qui pillaient les grands magasins. Elle ne prenait jamais part à ces méfaits. Elle se contentait de noter des commandes et de communiquer des ordres à ses complices. Elle surveillait ses arrières. Elle se tenait à l'écart des stocks de matériel volé et changeait fréquemment de mobile pour éviter que les gardes de Cybertron ne traces ses appels.

Sideswipe n'était pas retourné à l'école primaire cybertronnienne depuis la fin du CM2, avant les vacances d'été. Quelques mères de famille bavardaient devant le portail.

Une autobot : comment va ta mère ? demanda l'une d'elles

Sideswipe : elle cuve, répondit-il d'un ton amer.

Elle venait de le chasser de la maison, et il n'avait aucune envie de la ménager. Les femmes échangèrent des regards entendus.

Sideswipe : Je cherche le dernier _Call of Duty_ pour Playstation 2. Elle peut me trouver ça ?

Il haussa les épaules.

Une autobot : Evidemment. Cinquante pour cent du prix public, en liquide.

Une autobot : Tu t'en souviendras ?

Sideswipe : Non. Notez-moi ça sur un bout de papier, avec votre nom et votre numéro de téléphone. Je ferai passer la commande.

Les mères de famille s'exécutèrent en jacassant. Des baskets, des bijoux, des voitures radiocommandées.

Une autobot : Il me faut ça pour mardi, exigea l'une d'elles.

Sideswipe n'était pas d'humeur.

Sideswipe : Si vous avez des précisions à apporter, mettez-les par écrit. Je ne peux pas me souvenir de tout.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, un flot d'enfants déferla hors de l'école. Cyberwarp, neuf ans fut la dernière à quitter l'établissement. Elle gardait ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son bomber. Son jean était taché de boue. Elle avait passé l'heure du déjeuner à jouer au football avec les garçons. Elle ne vivait pas sur la même planète que les autres filles de son âge. Elle ne possédait pas une seule robe. Elle avait passé ses Barbies au micro-ondes à l'âge de cinq ans et, lorsque deux possibilités s'offraient à elle, elle choisissait toujours la troisième.

Cyberwarp : Je hais cette vieille chouette, lâcha-t-elle en se plantant devant Sideswipe

Sideswipe : Qui ça ?

Cyberwarp : Miss Arcee. Elle nous a collé une interro de maths. J'ai fini tout les opérations en deux minutes, mais elle m'a forcée à rester assise, à me tourner les pouces, en attendant que les autres débiles terminaient leurs additions. Elle ne m'a même pas autorisée à aller chercher mon bouquin aux vestiaires.

Sideswipe se souvient que Miss Arcee se comportait de la même manière lorsqu'il était dans sa classe, trois années plus tôt. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'infliger des punitions aux élèves qui se montraient trop brillants.

Cyberwarp : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Cyberwarp

Sideswipe : Maman est encore bourrée

Cyberwarp : Mais elle n'a pas droit de boire à cause de son opération.

Sideswipe : Je sais. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Cyberwarp : Et toi, tu n'es pas au collège ?

Sideswipe : Je me suis battu. Ils m'ont renvoyé.

Cyberwarp secoua la tête mais ne parvint pas ç réprimer un sourire.

Cyberwarp : Et une bagarre de plus. Sa fait trois ce trimestre si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Sideswipe préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

Sideswipe : J'ai une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle. Par quoi je commence ?

Cyberwarp haussa les épaules.

Cyberwarp : Je m'en fous. Allez, vide ton sac.

Sideswipe : la mauvaise, c'est que ton père est à la maison ? La bonne, c'est que maman m'a filé du fric pour acheter à dîner. Il devrait s'être barré à notre retour.

Au fast-food, Sideswipe s'offrit un menus double cheese-burger. Cyberwarp n'avait pas très faim. Elle commanda des oignons frits et un coca, puis s'empara d'une poignée de sachets de Ketchup et de mayonnaise. Tandis que son frère engloutissait son dîner, elle les déchira et en vida le contenu sur la table.

Sideswipe : Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Cyberwarp : En fait, répondit-elle, l'air absent, en mélangeant les deux ingrédients avec les doigts, je dois dessiner un smiley. Il en va de la survie du monde libre.

Sideswipe : Tu réalises que quelqu'un va devoir nettoyer tout ça ?

Cyberwarp : M'en fou, répliqua-t-elle, le visage fermé.

Sideswipe avala la dernière bouchée de son cheese-burger puis, ne sentant pas rassasié, lorgna vers les oignons de sa sœur.

Sideswipe : tu les finis pas ?

Cyberwarp : Prends-les si tu veux. Ils sont froids de toute façon.

Sideswipe : Il n'y a rien à manger à la maison, Cyberwarp. Tu ferais mieux d'en profiter.

Cyberwarp : Je n'ai pas faim, dit Cyberwarp. Je me ferai des sandwiches, plus tard.

Sideswipe adorait les sandwichs de Cyberwarp. Ils étaient démentiels. Nutella, miel, sucre glace, sirop d'érable, pépites de chocolat. Peu importaient les ingrédients, pourvu qu'ils soient sucrés, en quantité industrielle, que le pain soit croustillant, la garniture chaude, collante et épaisse. Ces spécialités valaient la peine de se brûler les doigts.

Sideswipe : D'accord, mais t'auras intérêt à nettoyer la cuisine. La dernière fois, maman a failli devenir cinglée.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils tournèrent au coin de la rue où ils vivaient. A peine s'y étaient-ils engagés que deux garçons bondirent au-dessus d'une clôture. L'un d'eux plaqua Sideswipe face à un mur, puis lui tordit le bras derrière le dos.

Un élève autobot : Salut mon pote, murmura-t-il, la bouche collée à son oreille. Je t'attendais avec impatience.

L'autre garçon autobot ceintura Cyberwarp, puis colla une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris. Sideswipe s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi stupide. Il s'était inquiété de la réaction de sa mère, du directeur du collège et de la police, mais il avait oublié que Strongarm avait un frère de seize ans. Steeljaw était le chef de la bande de voyous qui régnait par la terreur sur le quartier de Sideswipe. Ils cassaient des voitures, détroussaient les passants et n'hésitaient pas à faire usage de leurs poings. Il valait mieux baisser les yeux sur leur passage. Ceux qui avaient faire à eux pouvaient s'estimer heureux de s'en tirer avec une paire de gifle et quelques pièces de moins dans leur porte-monnaie. Aux yeux des membres de ce gang, il n'y avait pas pire offense que de s'en prendre à l'une de leurs sœurs. Steeljaw écrasa le visage de Sideswipe contre la brique.

Sideswipe : prépare-toi à souffrir à ton tour.

Sideswipe sentit le sang couler le long de sa joue. Toute résistance était inutile. Steeljaw aurait pu le briser comme une brindille.

Steeljaw : tu as peur ?

Sideswipe resta muet, mais ses tremblements étaient éloquants

Steeljaw : File-moi ton fric.

Il lui rendit ce qui restait de ses quarante livres.

Sideswipe : Ne fait pas de mal à ma sœur, je t'en supplie.

Le garçon autobot tira de sa poche un couteau.

Steeljaw : la mienne est rentrée à la maison avec huit points de suture au visage, dit Steeljaw. Heureusement pour vous, charcuter les petites filles ne m'amuse pas.

Il trancha la cravate de Sideswipe, coupa les boutons de sa chemise et déchira ses jambes de pantalons de haut en bas.

Steeljaw : prépare-toi à vivre les jours difficiles. On va se revoir souvent, toi et moi.

Sur ces mots, il le frappa à l'estomac puis disparut dans l'obscurité en compagnie de son complice. Sideswipe s'était déjà fait corriger par Sentinel, mais jamais il n'avait reçu un coup aussi violent. Il s'effondra sur le trottoir. Cyberwarp s'accroupit à ses côtés et, sans manifester la moindre pitié, lui demanda :

Cyberwarp : c'était un accident. Je voulais juste lui faire peur.

Cyberwarp se redressa, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la maison.

Sideswipe : Aide-moi à me relever. Je ne peux pas marcher.

Cyberwarp : Tu n'as qu'à ramper, fumier.

Mais au bout de quelques mètres, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son frère, même si c'était un parfait crétin. Elle rebroussa chemin puis, tant bien que mal, l'aida à se traîner jusqu'à la maison.


End file.
